Courage, Fuyons
by LexiBell's33
Summary: Bella et Edward sont victimes de l'organisation démesurée d'Alice pour le premier anniversaire de... leur triplée. Ce jour qui devait s'annoncé comme joyeux, devient le pire comme le pire de l'année. OS dans le cardre du The Twilight contest "Premier anniversaire"


**Bonsoir !**

 **Pas de nouvelle fiction mais un petit OS**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

POV Edward

 _ **\- Bonjour Seattle ! Il est 7h et le soleil est au rendez-vous en ce matin du samedi 19 mai ! Un ralentissement est signalé sur la bretelle nord...**_

D'un coup sec je frappai mon réveil pour faire taire l'animateur radio qui venait de me tirer de mon sommeil. Le silence revenu dans la chambre, je m'étirai tout en lâchant un bâillement. La maison avait l'air calme, je décidai de ne pas me lever tout de suite et de profiter de cette quiétude tant que j'en avais l'occasion. Me tournant dans le lit, je m'installai en me collant et enlaçant le petit corps de ma femme qui ne bougea pas, probablement encore endormi. L'embrassant dans le cou et bien installé contre elle je réussis à me rendormir.

 **\- Edward... Edward réveille-toi, j'ai besoin d'aide s'il te plaît. Allez bouge.**

 **\- Quoi...**

Pour la deuxième fois ce matin j'ouvris les yeux. Cette fois ma femme était hors du lit, penchée au dessus de moi en train de me secouer doucement afin que je me réveille. Je lui souris comme un imbécile heureux elle était si belle, j'étais tellement amoureux d'elle, je la regardais avec fascination, le cœur débordant d'amour pour elle

 **\- Bonjour mon amour...**

 **\- Salut. Lève-toi, les enfants sont réveillés, je n'y arrive pas toute seule. S'il te plaît.**

 **\- J'arrive.**

Elle repartit sans même m'avoir embrassé. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon réveil, 7H45. J'avais gagné 45 minutes de sommeil. Résigné je me levai, enfilai mon pantalon de pyjama par dessus mon caleçon et sortis de la chambre qui avait été mienne durant toute mon enfance et mon adolescence.

Exceptionnellement, ma femme, mes enfants et moi avions passé la nuit chez mes parents. Aujourd'hui était le jour du premier anniversaire de mes triplés et pour l'occasion, Alice, ma sœur, avait proposé d'organiser les choses et nous avait demandé de lui laisser notre maison. Mes parents, complices d'Alice, nous avaient proposé de dormir chez eux, du coup eux, ma sœur et sa famille étaient chez nous à préparer la fête.

J'avais un peu peur de ce qu'Alice allait faire, je savais de quoi elle était capable. Elle n'était jamais dans la demi mesure, non au contraire elle était toujours dans l'excès. Alors quand elle nous avait demandé si elle pouvait s'occuper de l'anniversaire des triplés, Bella, ma femme, et moi y avions réfléchi à deux fois. Ce n'est seulement qu'après lui avoir fait promettre de rester raisonnable et avoir fixé nos limites que nous avions dit oui.

Arrivé dans le salon je trouvais Emma, mon aînée de 4 ans, qui était sagement installée devant les dessins animés en prenant son petit déjeuner. A côté d'elle, installé dans son transat, mon fils, Paul ou bébé numéro 2, qui finissait tranquillement sa nuit. Des triplés c'était le moins difficile et le plus paresseux. Je me penchai pour l'embrasser sur le haut du crâne sans qu'il ne bouge un cil. Je pris ensuite ma fille contre moi pour un câlin.

Quelques bisous plus tard je la réinstallai sur le canapé et me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour y retrouver ma femme dans le but de l'aider avec bébés numéro 1 et 3. Carlie et Tom. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit le jour de ma première rencontre avec Bella que 7 ans après nous serions mariés et parents de 4 enfants dont des triplés, je pense que j'aurais ris. En y repensant c'était d'ailleurs grâce à la folie de ma sœur et à sa capacité à ne pas écouter ce qu'on lui dit, que j'avais connu mon épouse...

 ****** Flashback ******

20h... enfin de retour chez moi ! En arrivant dans l'entrée de ma résidence étudiante, je ne fus pas surpris d'entendre de la musique et du chahut dans les étages, c'était plutôt courant. Cependant je commençai à être de plus en plus inquiet au fur et à mesure que je m'approchai de la porte de mon appartement. Plus j'avançai, plus la musique était forte. Merde... merde de merde ! C'était mon affreuse sœur qui, à tous les coups, était derrière tout ça !

J'avais 22 ans aujourd'hui et je croyais avoir réussi à convaincre ma grande sœur de ne pas organiser de fête. Visiblement elle n'avait promis que pour me faire plaisir, j'aurais dû lire en elle comme à livre ouvert ! Je la connaissais et pourtant elle m'avait eu ! Cette fille était un véritable phénomène, il fallait voir de quoi elle était capable pour le croire. 22 ans qu'elle me pourrissait la vie avec ses exubérances à la con ! Par exemple je ne lui avais toujours pas pardonné les 8 premières années de ma vie où elle m'avait déguisé et maquillé en la meilleure amie de ses rêves !

Mon premier réflexe fût de fuir mais malgré la forte tentation et après réflexion, si je partais, j'allai me retrouver à la rue puisque la fête avait envahi mon appartement. J'aurais pu aller chez mes parents mais ils habitaient trop loin de Seattle et prendre la route avec mon état de fatigue ne serait pas raisonnable.

Il me fallait absolument un autre plan mais après avoir désespérément cherché une solution miracle qui n'était pas venue, je dus m'avouer vaincu et faire preuve de courage pour entrer chez moi. Avec un peu de chance ils seraient tous trop occupés à boire, manger et danser pour faire attention à moi. Allez... j'entre vite et je cours jusqu'à ma chambre. C'est un plan facile ! 1...2...3 ! Tout doucement j'ouvris la porte mais alors que j'essayai de me glisser discrètement à l'intérieur, Alice cria en me voyant. J'aurais dû prévoir que cette hyène guetterait la porte d'entrée !

 **\- Il est là ! Joyeux anniversaire petit frère ! Surpriiiiise !**

Tout le monde se mit alors à crier « bon anniversaire », à siffler et à applaudir. Oh putain... pétrifié je n'avais qu'un souhait : celui de disparaître pour toujours. Alice vint me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur les deux joues, sa bouche faisant office de ventouse. Beurk ! J'avais l'impression d'avoir un poulpe sur le visage !

 **\- Alice tu avais promis !**

 **\- Je sais, mais quand je l'ai fait, j'avais déjà lancé les** **invitations** **... trop tard pour reculer !**

A cet instant précis je détestais ma sœur... nous n'avions rien en commun... mise à part notre groupe sanguin et encore je n'en suis pas certain. Ce n'était même pas ma vraie sœur. Mes parents l'avaient adopté tout comme ils l'avaient fait avec mon grand frère Emmett, beaucoup plus cool qu'Alice. Moi j'étais arrivé par hasard alors que ma mère se croyait stérile.

Après une heure de civisme imposé je me dirigeai en douce dans ma chambre, laissant ma frangine lancer le jeu de « je bois plus que toi ». N'importe quoi. Tout ce que je voulais c'était dormir ! Rageusement j'entrais dans ma chambre verrouillant la porte à clef.

 **\- Elle me fait chier celle-là putain ! Y a quoi de difficile à comprendre dans non !? C'est pas compliqué pourt...**

Je m'arrêtai net en voyant sur mon lit une fille. Merde c'est quoi cette arnaque encore ? La fille était allongée, heureusement tout habillée, jean et t-shirt. Elle avait cependant pris le soin d'enlever ses chaussures. Je crois qu'elle dormait, enfin j'espérais... _pitié, qui que tu sois, ne soit pas morte d'un coma éthylique ou d'une overdose. Pitié, pitié !_ Prudemment je m'approchai du lit en l'observant, elle était plutôt mignonne, les cheveux longs caramels, un teint assez pâle, des lèvres roses bien dessinées... comment pouvait-elle dormir avec tout ce boucan ? Ok le bruit était légèrement moins fort que dans le salon mais je vivais dans un 35 mètre carré, pas à la maison blanche !

 **\- Euh salut... debout... faut pas rester là...**

Aucune réponse, aucune réaction. Merde !

 **\- Je t'en pris, ne soit pas morte ! Ne soit pas morte, ne soit pas morte !**

Avec hésitation et du bout des doigts je lui touchais le bras pour la remuer, elle fronça à peine les sourcils. Bon, au moins elle n'est pas morte !

 **\- Bonsoir... faut partir. Debout... ha !**

Elle avait ouvert les yeux d'un coup en sursautant, je me reculai par surprise. Paniquée la fille se redressa en observant la pièce, elle se leva même du lit en me regardant comme si j'allai l'attaquer. C'est elle qui vient dormir dans ma chambre et c'est moi le méchant ? Sérieusement ?!

 **\- Je vais rien te faire, tu t'es endormie sur mon lit c'est tout ! Je voulais m'assurer que tu n'étais pas morte et te demander de partir... tu comprends ce que je dis ?**

La fille avait les sourcils froncés, son regard chocolat était perdu, sa bouche rose formait un O d'incompréhension. Elle finit par secouer la tête et parla... enfin elle hurla.

 **\- JE NE T'ENTENDS PAS AVEC TOUTE CETTE MUSIQUE ! ATTENDS DEUX SECONDES !**

Ok... je sais bien que la musique était forte mais quand même… De sa poche elle sortit une petite boite qui contenait deux espèces d'oreillettes qu'elle mit sur ses oreilles. Elle était sourde ? Ce qui expliquait qu'elle ait réussi à s'endormir... Timidement la fille me sourit et reprit d'une voix normale.

 **\- Tu disais ?**

 **\- Euh... rien. Tu dormais... je m'assurai que tu n'étais pas morte...**

 **\- Désolée, j'ai eu une grosse journée... je ne devais même pas être là. J'ai réussi à m'échapper... je ne me souviens même pas de m'être endormi. Une copine à moi connaît la sœur du type qui fête son anniversaire. Mais moi non. Elle m'a persuadée de l'accompagner. Sauf que je n'aime pas les fêtes et je ne connais pas le gars. Je ne peux même pas partir, c'est elle qui m'a accompagné.**

 **\- Tu fuis ?**

 **\- Ouais... lâchement. Et toi ?**

 **\- Je suis le gars qui fête son anniversaire et tu es dans ma chambre.**

 **\- Oh merde !**

Elle se mordit la lèvre en fuyant mon regard, elle se tortillait les doigts, gênée par la situation. Je souris, je la trouvais adorable. Toujours sans me regarder elle reprit la parole.

 **\- Je suis désolée...**

 **\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste eu peur que tu es fait un coma éthylique ou une overdose. J'ai imaginé toutes sortes d'** **histoires effrayantes.** **Mais tu vas bien c'est cool.**

 **\- Oui. Euh bon, je vais aller... ailleurs. Euh... bon anniversaire euh...**

 **\- Edward.**

 **\- Moi c'est Bella.**

Je souris et après un petit moment de silence Bella remis ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la porte.

 **\- Je ne voulais pas fêter mon anniversaire. Alice, ma sœur, l'a fait contre ma volonté. Je voudrais dormir, la journée a été longue pour moi aussi. Moi aussi je fuis lâchement ma propre fête d'anniversaire. Alors... si tu veux rester ici pour éviter de nager en pleins** **cauchemars** **en allant dans la pièce d'à côté... je n'y vois aucun problème.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Oui. Je te comprends. Et de toute façon je n'arriverai pas à dormir avec ce boucan. Autant être accompagné.**

 **\- Euh... je ne coucherai pas avec toi !**

Sa franchisse me fit éclater de rire. Elle rougit violemment avant de repartir vers la porte de la chambre

 **\- Bella. Je n'avais pas dans l'idée de coucher avec toi. Désolé si je me suis mal exprimé. Tu peux rester je te jure et tu peux même te rendormir.**

Elle hésita un instant mais quand je finis par m'allonger sur mon lit, elle décida de rester en s'asseyant sur ma chaise de bureau installée face à mon lit double.

 **\- Tu viens de** **Port Angeles** **?**

 **\- Comment tu sais ?**

Elle pointa du doigt le t-shirt aux couleurs de mon lycée abandonné sur le sol d'un coin de ma chambre.

 **\- Euh ouais... tu connais ?**

 **\- Je viens de Forks, ce n'est pas loin.**

À partir de ce moment nous avions parlé de tout et de rien, j'avais appris qu'elle étudiait la littérature, qu'elle était la fille unique d'un père flic et une mère institutrice. J'appris aussi qu'elle n'était pas sourde, elle était malentendante, son audition baissait aux files des années. Elle m'expliqua que très jeune elle avait eu des prothèses auditives ce qui lui avait permis de grandir normalement et de développer un langage comme n'importe qui de bien entendant, elle avait tout de même appris à lire sur les lèvres et le langage des signes. Ses prothèses étaient très discrètes, si on ne faisait pas attention on ne voyait rien.

Ce soir là avait changé ma vie pour toujours, nous nous étions revus, elle venait tous les jours au starbuck ou je travaillais pendant l'été. Parfois elle restait tous l'après midi et à chaque moment de libre j'allai la voir. Un mois après notre rencontre je l'avais embrassé en scellant à jamais ma vie à la sienne.

 ****** Fin du Flashback******

 **\- Papa !**

 **\- Papa !**

 **\- Ouais ! C'est moi papa !**

Carlie et Tom se mirent à rire alors que j'agitais mes bras au dessus la tête pour leur faire de grand coucou et en faisant des grimaces. Bella profita que Tom est la bouche ouverte pour lui fourrer son biberon dans la bouche. Carlie elle me tendait les bras en pliant et dépliant ses petits doigts pour un câlin. Je ne résistai pas et la sortie de sa chaise haute la prendre dans mes bras.

 **\- Hey bon anniversaire mon bébé d'amour ! Et toi aussi petit Tom !**

 **\- Versaire !**

 **\- Oui, c'est votre anniversaire. Tu sais ce que c'est ?**

Tom secoua la tête et je souris, ils le verraient assez vie ce que c'était. Je me tournai alors vers Bella.

 **\- C'est quoi le plan ?**

 **\- On les faits manger, ils faut les habiller, s'occuper d'Emma, ranger tout notre bazar avant de renter à la maison où Alice nous attend. Il faut qu'on soit là bas pour 12h.**

 **\- Ok, donc à 10h on décolle d'ici.**

J'eus un petit sursaut et Carlie aussi, quand Tom fit tomber son biberon par terre. Le pire c'est qu'il souriait et s'applaudissait. Bien sûr ça ne plaisait pas à sa mère.

 **\- Oh Tom ça suffit j'en ai marre là ! Ça fait 10 fois que tu fais tomber ton biberon et que je le ramasse ! Ça ne m'amuse pas du tout ! La prochaine fois je ne te le donne plus et tant pis si tu meurs de faim !**

Wah carrément. En petit diable qu'il était Tom se mit à rire, amusé par la situation. À ce moment là, en ultime provocation, Tom regarda sa mère et lâcha une nouvelle fois son biberon en riant. Bella soupira profondément avant aller chercher le biberon de Paul et de disparaître dans le salon. Carlie et Tom étaient les deux plus durs, surtout Tom. Il avait une liste de bêtise plus longue que son petit bras. Carlie elle le suivait la plupart du temps dans ses aventures. Deux petites terreurs. Après avoir reposé ma fille dans sa chaise haute, je ramassai le biberon et le rendis à mon fils avec un regard menaçant.

 **\- C'est la dernière fois Tom ! Compris ?**

Mon fils hocha la tête et fini de boire son lait. Je donnai à Carlie la moitié d'un croissant qui l'occuperait un moment, à choisir entre les bêtises de son frère ou la gourmandise, elle choisissait toujours la gourmandise. Profitant de ce petit moment de calme je me préparais mon propre petit déjeuner.

Bella m'inquiétait. Je voyais bien qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Elle était à bout physiquement et psychologiquement. Depuis l'arrivée des triplés nous n'avions eu aucun moment à nous, tout notre temps était consacré aux enfants. Il fallait toujours s'occuper d'un des quatre. J'avais pensé que le pire moment serait les premiers mois avec les biberons la nuit et tout mais non... ensuite il y avait eut les dents, les pleures et les colères, maintenant il y avait les bêtises. Il fallait avoir des yeux partout tout le temps. Par moments j'avais l'impression de gérer une vraie usine, Bella et moi étions des robots exécutant inlassablement les mêmes gestes à longueur de journée. En plus de ça il fallait être présent pour Emma, nous refusions qu'elle puisse se sentir de trop et moins aimée que les trois derniers.

Heureusement la semaine Emma allait à l'école et les triplés à la crèche et Bella, tout comme moi, s'accrochait à notre boulot, la dernière chose qui nous donnait l'impression d'avoir une vie sociale. Depuis un an nous n'avions fait aucune sortie, ni tous les deux, ni entre amis, nous ne trouvions personne pour garder les enfants. Bella avait une théorie sur la question. Les gens avaient peur de gérer trois bébés et une petite de 4 ans. Même notre famille refusait de le faire. Résulta la dernière fois que j'avais l'amour à ma femme datait d'i mois. Et encore... il avait fallu faire vite.

J'aimais mes enfants, à la folie, et je sais que Bella aussi mais je sentais qu'elle craquait et j'avais peur qu'elle me quitte ou qu'elle tombe en dépression. Bref, je m'inquiétais terriblement pour ma femme. Si je la perdais, je perdais tout. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour que l'on se retrouve que tous les deux... Comment faire pour se débarrasser des petits le temps d'une soirée ? Et si on les dispersait ? Emma et Tom d'un côté et Paul et Carlie de l'autre ? Hum... à voir. Je fus sorti de ma phase « interrogations du matin » par les pleurs de Carlie qui venait de ce recevoir le biberon de Tom sur la tête.

La matinée se passa dans cette ambiance. Des enfants grognons, une maman au bord de la dépression, une petite fille de 4 ans qui essayait d'attirer l'attention de ses parents occupés et un papa qui perdait le contrôle. Génial ! Bon, les 4 enfants prêts et installés dans la voiture, la maison de mes parents rangée, les affaires dans le coffre nous voilà désormais prêt. Avec un peu de chance, la voiture allait les bercer.

Au bout d'une petite demi heure ce miracle se produit, même Emma dormait ! Comme si je les avais fait, je savais qu'ils ne se réveilleraient pas avant la fin du trajet. Soit 2h de route ! Bella aussi s'endormit, elle avait même enlevé ses prothèses pour être dans le calme le plus total. Elle avait bien raison, elle le méritait.

Quelques minutes avant que l'on arrive chez nous, Bella se redressa. Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre où nous étions et une fois les idées en place et un coup d'œil aux enfants toujours endormis, elle remit ses prothèses. En me garant dans l'allée devant chez nous, nous eûmes la désagréable surprise de voir que la façade de notre maison était toute recouverte de ballons et banderoles avec le nom de nos enfants ou de bienvenue. Il y avait même une grande arche de ballon à notre entrée.

 **\- Edward je ne veux pas y aller !**

 **\- C'est rien... juste... elle a mis le paquet dehors c'est tout. Viens.**

Cependant aucun de nous ne bougea, nous restions à fixer la porte d'entrée de notre propre maison. Les enfants dormaient encore... je pouvais peut-être faire demi tour et nous enfuir d'ici et toutes les complications que nous allions rencontrer à coup sûr si nous entrions... j'allai le proposer à Bella quand Emma se réveilla, ce qui sortit du sommeil les triplés et tous semblaient être excités rien qu'en voyant la face de la maison. Bella finit par soupirer et sortir de la voiture, j'en fis autant, pris les deux garçons dans mes bras laissant à ma femme la tâche de gérer les filles.

Précédant Bella, j'avançais vers la porte avec prudence et anxiété. Allez ! Tu es un homme, tu dois être fort et courageux ! Même quand il s'agit d'Alice ! Dès que nous passâmes le pas de la porte, une foule de personnes se mirent à chanter à mes enfants « Joyeux anniversaire ». Mes deux garçons étaient accrochés à moi, même Tom avait peur de tout ce monde. Qui sont tous ces gens chez moi ? Je lançai un coup d'œil à Bella. Je crus qu'elle allait pleurer de désespoir. Comme à son habitude Alice trottina vers nous, toute fière de sa surprise.

 **\- Surprise ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**

La maison... était devenue un genre de cirque... il y avait des ballons partout et des banderoles là aussi, il y avait des petits stands qui servaient à je ne sais quoi, il y avait des gens en costume, en tenue de cirque justement, des clowns, des jongleurs... il y avait aussi une Cendrillon, une Raiponce et une reine des neiges avec sa sœur Anna.

 **\- Alice qui sont tout ces gens ?**

 **\- De la famille et des amies ! Et j'ai engagé une troupe de cirque pour l'événement ! Il fallait bien qu'il y ait du monde pour les regarder.**

 **\- Je ne mettrai pas un centime dans tout ça Alice.**

 **\- Arrête d'être chiant Edward ! Emma ma chérie, tu viens avec tatie ? Il y a une dame qui peut te faire un superbe maquillage.**

 **\- Un papillon ?**

 **\- Oui, si tu veux.**

Emma regarda sa mère avec un regard suppliant, Bella accepta et ma fille partit avec joie avec sa tante. Quant à Paul, Carlie et Tom, ils firent comprendre qu'ils voulaient aller jouer et découvrir tout ce bazar. Comme deux cons, Bella et moi restions plantés dans l'entrée. Je finis par réagir et par prendre la main de ma femme, mais je fus incapable d'avancer. C'est ma mère qui vint vers nous.

 **\- Edward mon chéri ! Ça va ? Et toi Bella ?**

 **\- On va bien. Pourquoi tu as laissé faire ça, maman ? C'est... démesuré ! On est pas à Disneyland !**

 **\- Edward ta sœur s'est donné beaucoup de mal. C'est une idée superbe, les enfants vont adorer !**

Il fallait que je sorte prendre l'air. Sans lâcher la main de ma femme j'allai jusque dans le jardin où se trouvaient une pêche au canard, un stand de bonbon, un atelier de marionnette, des clowns faisant leurs shows au côté des jongleurs et... bordel de merde ! Il y avait même un numéro équilibrisme ! On respire... tout va bien !

Obligé de paraître courtois je saluai des cousins et des cousines que je ne connaissais pas, des gens que j'avais vus 1 fois dans ma vie, des voisins, mais aussi mon frère et sa femme, mes parents, ceux de Bella et nos grands parents. Cependant il y avait surtout des enfants ! Des enfants de partout qui criaient, jouaient, courraient, pleuraient. Des grands, des petits, des moyens.

Bon... il fallait que je surveille tout ce monde, que je fasse en priorité attention à mes propres enfants et que je veille à ce que ma maison ne devienne pas un champ de ruines. Dans toute cette folie j'avais perdu Bella, mais j'avais retrouvé Paul en train de pleurer parce qu'un autre lui avait pris son jouet. Je le pris donc pour le consoler mais un petit dont j'ignorais l'existence m'informa qu'il avait perdu sa maman. Et comme indice pour la retrouver c'était qu'elle était « La plus belle ».

La maman retrouvée, qui était loin d'être la plus belle, et Paul calmé qui était reparti jouer, j'affrontai maintenant les 2 fils de mon frère. Des brutes de 10 et 8 ans qui passaient leur temps à se cogner dessus. Résultat le plus petit des deux se retrouva avec une lèvre en sang. Bien sûr Emmett leur cria dessus, Rosalie s'excusait de leur comportement mais les deux gamins n'en avaient strictement rien à faire et j'étais certain qu'à la première occasion venue, ils recommenceraient.

Suite à la bagarre des deux affreux, je trouvais Emma qui boudait car ses copines n'étaient pas là mais dès que la Cendrillon lui proposa de venir faire une photo avec elle et toutes les autres princesses, Emma s'en réjouit et oublia ses problèmes. Ensuite Alice m'amena Tom qui avait besoin de changer de couche. Hélas pour moi, Alice m'avait suivis et me bassinait avec mon manque de reconnaissance face à tous les efforts qu'elle avait fournis pour cette fête.

Ennuyé par les lamentations de ma sœur je lui fourrai Tom dans les bras et les abandonnai pour aller m'isoler dans le garage. Énervé et excédé par les folies de ma sœur il fallait que je me calme. Tout ça était beaucoup trop et surtout... énormément d'enfant ! J'en avais assez avec les miens, j'étais épuisé de mon rôle de père... Sans trop savoir ce que je faisais, je sortis de ma planque mon paquet de cigarettes et en allumai une. Dès la première bouffée je me sentis plus calme.

J'avais arrêté de fumer pendant la première grossesse de Bella, mais dans les cas extrêmes, comme maintenant, j'en prenais une pour me relaxer. Bien entendu, ma femme n'en savait rien. Et si je restais dans le garage jusqu'à ce soir ? Je serais tranquille non ?

 **\- Je le savais !**

Merde ! Bella ! Elle s'avança vers moi, me prit la cigarette des mains avec fureur et l'écrasa au sol. Bon... la fête d'à côté ou Bella en colère ?

 **\- Tu as repris à fumer ?**

 **\- Non !**

 **\- Et tu faisais quoi là ? Du tricot ! Tu m'avais juré Edward !**

 **\- C'est la première depuis... depuis qu'on a su qu'ils seraient trois. Pour les cas d'extrême angoisse. Sérieux, tu as vu notre maison ? Et ce que cette... fille a fait !**

 **\- Ta sœur !**

 **\- Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir le reconnaître. Y a des gosses partout, j'ai la tête qui va exploser !**

 **\- Et moi pas ?**

 **\- Reste avec moi dans le garage... ils le verront même pas.**

 **\- Mais c'est chez nous Edward. Et nos enfants sont dehors. Et s'ils nous cherchent, qu'il arrive un truc grave... Non, je ne peux pas. On doit être fort ! Et affronter tout ça ! Alors tu te bouges et on y va !**

Je l'observais en souriant, elle n'était absolument pas convaincante ou convaincue par ce qu'elle disait. Elle était trop craquante. Je finis par me lever pour me rapprocher d'elle, je lui souris et pris son visage entre mes mains dans le but de l'embrasser. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'était qu'elle me repousse en se dégageant.

 **\- Non ! Tu sens la cigarette !**

 **\- J'ai tiré à peine deux fois dessus !**

 **\- Deux fois de trop ! Allez on y va ou je te balance à ta sœur.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais tu me fatigues ! Elle est où ma femme hein ? Elle est où ? Tu me repousses sans cesse, tu ne prends plus le temps de m'embrasser le matin, on ne parle que des enfants et de l'organisation ! Le seul moment où on est ensemble c'est pendant la nuit et encore tu te plains que je te colle et que je te donne chaud !**

 **\- Excuse moi de ne pas vouloir être embrassée par un type qui à une haleine parfumée à la cigarette !**

 **\- Je te demande pas de me rouler un patin ! Juste un bisou ! De toute façon tu as toujours une excuse ! C'est à ce demandé si tu m'aimes encore !**

Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans cependant dire un mot. La porte du garage s'ouvrit alors et Alice apparu toute souriante. Elle nous observa et miss emmerdeuse jugea bon de faire son commentaire.

 **\- Vous voilà... je vous cherchai ! Vous n'étiez pas sur le point de faire bébé numéro 5 si ?**

 **\- Va te faire voir Alice !**

Sur ce Bella sortit du garage. Alice et moi étions trop sciés pour répondre ou bouger. Bella n'était jamais vulgaire. D'un air blessé Alice croisa les bras en me regardant dans l'espoir que j'excuse ma femme. Je ne le ferais pas, ma sœur l'avait cherché. Sans rien dire je sortis à mon tour pour rejoindre le bruit et cette fête désastreuse.

De loin je vis Emma qui jouait, au moins elle s'amusait. Tom lui riait devant le spectacle de marionnettes. Carlie était devant le stand des bonbons et Paul regardait les jongleurs, la bouche ouverte et un doigt dans le nez. J'avais honte. Mon attention fut détournée par un gamin larmoyant, trempée de sueur à cause de ne je sais quel exercice physique, les mains collantes de barbe à papa... il se dirigeait droit vers moi. Hors de question que je m'en occupe, je ne le connaissais pas et je n'étais pas d'humeur. Je suis un monstre, oui et alors ? Mine de rien je m'éloignais de lui en trouvant mon frère et improvisai une conversation. Du coin de l'œil je vis le gamin être pris en main par Alice.

 **\- Edward tu m'écoutes ?**

 **\- Non.**

J'étais honnête. Mon frère sourit et frappa mon bras. Je grimaçai en me le frottant, après il s'étonnait que ses mômes étaient violents !

 **\- Je disais que Bella avait l'air crevée.**

 **\- Elle l'est. Je le suis aussi. Et toute cette merde ça nous aide pas !**

 **\- Alice a mis le paquet ouais. Un cirque... qu'elle me fasse ça et c'est plus ma sœur !**

 **\- Hum. Faut que j'y aille, je dois garder un œil sur les triplés.**

 **\- Ok.**

En fait je prenais la fuite, la reine des neiges était en recrutement de papa pour un spectacle. Je l'avais vu venir de loin et grâce à Bella j'avais appris à lire sur les lèvres. J'eus raison de m'éloigner, Emmett fût embarqué dans l'aventure. A partir de là, comme un fugitif je me cachais des princesses en recrutement et j'évitai tout enfants inconnus ou conversations ennuyeuses. Je gardai tout de même un œil sur mes minis moi et Bella.

 **\- Papa ?**

 **\- Hey ma puce, ça va ? Tu t'amuses ?**

 **\- Je veux un câlin...**

Je pris alors ma princesse Emma dans les bras et elle me serra fort contre elle. Mon bébé... j'avais pleuré de joie quand j'avais appris que Bella était enceinte. Alors que pour les triplés... j'avais fumé en cachette mort de trouille. Je les aimais mais passer d en une grossesse était un peu flippant. Emma me réclama à manger j'allai donc avec elle jusqu'au buffet qu'Alice avait prévu. Je lui fis une assiette avec ce qu'elle désirait en pensant qu'il allait falloir aller donner à manger à bébé 1, 2 et 3.

 **\- Tu vas manger tout ça princesse ?**

 **\- Oui, j'ai très faim !**

 **\- Et c'est tatie Alice qui paye alors profite !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**

 **\- Rien, laisse. Viens t'installer pour manger.**

J'allais avec elle sur l'une des tables ou je l'installais correctement. Je discutais alors avec elle de ce qu'elle avait fait où vu depuis notre arrivée. Puis elle enchaîna sur autre chose.

 **\- Papa ? On pourra faire du vélo ? Mais que tous les deux. Ou avec maman.**

 **\- On ira tous les deux mon ange. Je te le promets.**

 **\- Cool ! Je t'aime papa !**

Je souris face à cette confession, je l'embrassais et pris mon temps avec elle en voyant que Bella, mon père et ma mère s'occupaient des triplés. Son repas terminé Emma resta contre moi pour regarder le spectacle des princesses avec l'aide des papas volontaires. Je crus mourir de rire en voyant Emmett jouer le rôle de Sven le renne dans la reine de neige. Emma aussi riait et j'avoue que ce petit moment me fit du bien. Quoi de mieux que d'avoir ma fille heureuse contre moi tout en regardant mon frangin se ridiculiser devant une cinquantaine de personnes ?

Cependant mon regard fut attiré par une silhouette que je connaissais que trop bien. Bella avait laissé les triplée à mes parents pour entrer dans la maison d'un pas précipité. Je fronçais les sourcils, mon instinct me disait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je me penchai pour parler à ma fille.

 **\- Chérie, je dois aller voir maman. Papi et mamie sont là bas, tatie Alice et Rosalie là et là avec tonton Jazz. S'il y a un problème va les voir mais je reviens vite ok ?**

 **\- D'accord. Je te raconterais la fin.**

 **\- Oui d'accord. Il est drôle tonton comme ça hein ?**

 **\- Oui !**

 **\- J'y vais, je reviens. Je t'aime.**

Elle me sourit avant de reporter son attention sur le spectacle. Moi j'entrai dans la maison après avoir fait un détour pour éviter ma sœur prête à me râler dessus parce que je quittai la fête. Je fais ce que je veux bordel, je suis chez moi !

 **\- Bella ?!**

Je cherchai ma femme dans toute la maison, je la trouvai dans la buanderie. Elle était dos à moi, face au mur, les mains appuyées sur la machine à laver.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as vu Emmett ? Ou alors tu fuis à ton tour ? Bref, on s'en fout. Bella, je regrette de t'avoir crié dessus tout à l'heure. Mais je pense que nous sommes fatigués tous les deux, à bout... Je t'aime et je refuse de te perdre. Bella regarde moi, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas...**

Tranquillement elle enleva son pull, toujours dos à moi. Elle essaya ensuite d'ouvrir la machine à laver mais cette dernière était capricieuse à l'ouverture du hublot. Bella s'énerva alors, en poussant des cris de rage et en donnant des coups de pied et de poing sur la machine. Elle allait se blesser.

 **\- Bella ! Arrête ! Tu vas te faire mal ! Stop !**

Je pariai qu'elle avait enlevé ses prothèses, elle n'avait rien entendu de ce que j'avais dit et encore moins mon arrivée dans la pièce. J'allais alors la prendre contre moi. Elle sursauta et me regarda avec de grands yeux humides avant de violemment éclater en sanglots. Elle se serra contre ma poitrine, je l'enveloppai de mes bras et posai ma joue sur sa tête. Mes mains caressaient doucement son dos nu dans le but de la consoler, parler ne servait à rien. Elle avait bien posé ses prothèses, je les voyais sur le meuble à côté de la machine.

 **\- Vous vous échappez encore ?**

Je resserrai mon étreinte autour de Bella, d'un parce qu'elle était à demi nue et de deux pour éviter que j'aille frapper ma sœur qui venait encore fourrer son nez partout.

 **\- Dégage Alice.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Bella ?**

 **\- Une dernière fois... vas-t'en Alice.**

 **\- Mais dis moi ce qui lui arrive ! Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte de me répondre ?**

 **\- DEGAGE DE LA OU JE TE VIRE A COUP DE PIEDS AU CUL ! BARRE TOI PUTAIN !**

Alice me regarda choquée, j'avais dû hurler suffisamment fort pour que Bella m'entende et lève les yeux vers moi avant de regarder ma sœur pour se cacher de nouveau contre mon torse. Le peu de bon sens que possédait Alice finit par la faire dégager. J'allais alors fermer la porte à clef. Je fis signe ensuite à Bella de remettre ses prothèses, ce qu'elle fit.

 **\- Est-ce que ça va ? Viens là...**

Je m'assis sur un tabouret qui se trouvait là et Bella, toujours en soutien-gorge, vint se mettre à cheval sur mes genoux face à moi. Même si la voir dans cette tenue ne me déplaisais pas, j'enlevais ma chemise pour la lui donner. Elle l'enfila et la serra contre elle.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

 **\- Paul m'a vomi dessus. Et j'arrivais pas à ouvrir la machine... je suis désolée.**

 **\- Cette stupide fête n'arrange rien. On aurait dû rester tous les six tranquillement.**

Elle hocha la tête avant de passer ses bras autour de mon cou et de se lover contre moi. Avec plaisir je savourais cette étreinte, ça fessait des semaines que ça n'était pas arrivé.

 **\- Edward... Je suis fatiguée, j'en ai marre... je crois que... je ne les supportes plus. Je vais devenir folle. Je suis une mère affreuse !**

Son corps se mit de nouveau à trembler et je la rapprochai de moi.

 **\- Non ne pleure plus... je suis là chérie. Tu n'es pas une mère affreuse. 3 bébés c'est beaucoup, on a une mini usine tous les deux, ça ne s'arrête jamais. Sans oublier Emma. Je m'étonne même que nous n'ayons pas craqué avant. Je sais que tu les aimes nos enfants. Tu es une bonne mère Bella.**

 **\- Non... en plus je suis une épouse lamentable ! J'ai l'impression de n'être plus rien ! Je suis moche, je pus le vomi, le pipi et le lait caillé toute la journée ! Je ne me coiffe plus, je ne me maquille plus. J'enfile les premières fringues qui passent, je ne suis pas jolie ! J'ai plus le temps de rien ! Ça fait même 2 mois que je ne me suis pas rasée les jambes ! Je suis une mauvaise mère et une femme repoussante !**

 **\- Oh mon amour non... tu n'es pas repoussante ! Je t'aime comme un fou. Et je te le répète, tu es une bonne mère. Ils sont beaux, heureux, ils grandissent bien. Tu les aimes sinon tu ne te préoccuperais pas d'eux comme tu le fais. Tu as le droit de craquer, on a tenu 1 an ! Mais nous ne sommes pas des robots, des dieux ou des sur-humains. C'est** **la raison et la chair** **qui se battent entre elle. Notre raison, notre mentale prend le dessus sur l'amour qu'on porte à nos enfants... notre chair.**

Bella me regarda perplexe avant de soupirer et de remettre sa tête dans mon cou.

 **\- Je t'aime Edward.**

 **\- Moi aussi chérie. Moi aussi.**

 **\- Mais on fait quoi ?**

 **\- Va te changer, prépare toi un sac et on s'en va !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Il n'est que 14h. On va aller dans un hôtel, on va dormir, parler, faire l'amour, tout ce que tu veux mais on s'en va. On reviendra ici vers 20h.**

 **\- Sérieusement ? On fuit l'anniversaire de nos enfants ? Leur premier anniversaire !**

 **\- On fuit une fête stupide organisé par ma stupide sœur ! On fêtera leur un an demain avec un gâteau et des bougies après le repas.**

 **\- Vous** **les Cullen** **et vos idées ! Mais je préfère les tiennes à celles d'Alice !**

 **\- Tu es une Cullen je te signale. Alors tu me suis ?**

 **\- Oui ! Je te suivrais partout. Préviens tout de même** **Carlisle** **et Esmée. Je vais me changer et prendre un rasoir et de la mousse... j'ai très très envie de faire l'amour.**

Je souris et l'embrassais pour toute réponse. Je finis par nous faire relever et me permis de lui donner une claque sur les fesses.

 **\- Allez file, ne perdons pas de temps. On se retrouve à la voiture ok ?**

 **\- Oui d'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Je venais de lui enlever ses prothèses et je les glissais dans la poche de mon jean. Je me mis bien en face d'elle pour qu'elle puisse lire sur mes lèvres et j'utilisais aussi la langue des signes. Ça aussi elle me l'avait appris mais, je n'étais pas très doué, c'est pour ça que je préférais parler et signer en même temps.

 **\- Pour pas que tu sois distraite en chemin et que tu changes d'avis. Ok ?**

Elle hocha la tête, me rendit ma chemise avant de sortir de la buanderie. Je la suivis et retournai dans le jardin. Je trouvai rapidement mes parents toujours avec les triplés. En me voyant Carlie tendis les bras vers moi. Je la pris contre moi.

 **\- Papa maman... Bella ne va pas bien, elle vient de péter un plomb dans la buanderie. Je voudrais lui faire passer l'après midi loin de tout ce foutoir. On reviendra ce soir promis.**

 **\- La pauvre... j'ai bien vu qu'elle n'était pas en forme. Ne revenez que demain matin, nous allons rester là et on s'occupe des enfants. Vous n'avez rien fait ensemble depuis 1 an.**

 **\- Oh maman merci. De toute façon c'est l'heure de la sieste pour les trois là... Si Emma ne veut pas c'est pas grave, laissez-là s'amuser et elle se couchera plus tôt ce soir. Papa enregistre moi** **le match** **de ce soir s'il te plait.**

 **\- Oui d'accord. Allez, va rejoindre ta femme.**

 **\- Merci. Et empêchez Alice de faire «** **La traque** **d'Edward et Bella » s'il vous plaît.**

 **\- Promis.**

 **\- Merci.**

Je m'accroupis pour me mettre à la hauteur des triplés.

 **\- Hey les petits cœurs. C'est papi et mamie qui vont vous s'occuper de vous d'accord ? Papa et maman ils vont revenir demain après le dodo. Vous serez sage ? Tom ?**

 **\- Les clowns papa ?**

 **\- Oui j'ai vu les clowns... Bon, faite moi un bisou.**

Tous les trois me firent un câlin, je les embrassais et embrassais ma mère pour la remercier.

 **\- Merci maman, merci beaucoup. A demain.**

Je trouvais ensuite Emma.

 **\- Emma ? Viens me voir princesse.**

Elle vint se mettre dans mes bras.

 **\- Chérie, maman est très très fatiguée alors je vais l'emmener se reposer un peu. Ici il y a trop bruit. C'est papi et mamie qui vont vous garder ce soir...**

 **\- Mais le vélo ?**

 **\- On ira demain, je te le jure. On revient demain matin. Pour le petit déjeuné.**

 **\- D'accord... tu veux savoir la fin du spectacle ?**

 **\- Bien sûr.**

Je pris cinq minutes pour ma fille, avec enthousiasme elle me raconta la fin du spectacle. Quand elle eut fini je l'embrassai et la confiai elle aussi à mes parents. Tout irait bien. En évitant quelques personnes qui semblaient vouloir me parler, je finis par rejoindre Bella qui attendait près de la voiture. Elle mon montra son poignet sans montre pour me signaler que j'avais été long. Tout en signant et en parlant doucement je lui répondis.

 **\- J'ai prévenu mes parents et les enfants. Emma m'a raconté le spectacle. Pourquoi tu ris ? Tu as cru que j'étais parti sans toi ? Que j'avais changé d'avis ?**

Elle fit non en étant morte de rire, je lui rendis ses prothèses avant de monter dans la voiture.

 **\- Tu es nul en signe Edward... tu m'as dit que tu avais pris le bus avec tes parents et des enfants. Qu'Emma avait un obstacle. Heureusement que je lis sur tes lèvres. Et je viens d'arriver aussi, j'ai rasé mes jambes !**

 **\- Tant mieux, en plus on a jusqu'à demain. Mes parents les gardes ce soir et cette nuit. Et je suis nul je le sais, mais j'essaye.**

 **\- Demain sérieusement ? Wah !**

 **\- Fait tes** **adieux** **à cette fête pourrie ! On y va !**

Bella me sourit et je conduisis avec impatience jusqu'à l'un des meilleurs hôtels de la ville. Nous n'étions pas riches mais merde pour une fois ! Notre premier moment en tête à tête depuis 1 ans ! C'était un peu notre anniversaire, celui de nos retrouvailles. Une fois dans notre chambre, je passais un coup de fil au room service pour commander du champagne pendant que Bella nous faisait couler un bain. Je m'apprêtai à la rejoindre quand j'entendis au loin des cris d'enfants.

 **\- Papa ! Papa ! Papa ! Papa !**

Impossible non...

 **\- Edward...**

 **\- Papa ! Debout !**

J'ouvris les yeux brusquement. Quoi ? Un rêve ? Un putain de rêve cauchemardesque !? Je regardais autour de moi, les triplées et Emma étaient en train de sauter sur mon lit, Bella était à côté à surveiller qu'il n'y ai pas de chute.

 **\- Edward ça va ?**

 **\- J'ai... fait un rêve !**

 **\- Martin Luther King aussi ! Bon les enfants stop, arrêtez de sauter, papa est réveillé maintenant... faite lui des bisous et des câlins plutôt.**

Un peu perdu je pris contre moi mes 4 enfants pour un câlin. Emma prit la parole.

 **\- Tu sais quoi ? Bah avec maman on a fait un jeu ! On a joué à** **cache-cache** **avec Carlie, Tom et Paul et même que c'est moi qui ai gagné !**

 **\- C'est bien ma puce, je suis fier de toi. Mais il est quel heure ?**

Bella fronça les sourcils avant de répondre.

- **On va laisser papa se réveiller. Vous voulez les dessins animés ?**

 **\- Oui ! T'choupi maman !**

 **\- D'accord ma puce, T'choupi.**

Carlie qui était visiblement très emballée à l'idée de voir T'choupi descendit du lit, suivie des trois autres. Je regardai mon réveil. 9H30. Merde ! Nous étions bien le 19 mai, c'était bien l'anniversaire des triplés aujourd'hui. Sauf... sauf que nous avions refusé de faire une grande fête, nous avions prévu de rester entre nous, les petits auraient chacun leur bougies à souffler et leur cadeaux mais c'était tout. Encore étourdis par le rêve je me laissai retomber sur le matelas. Je n'arrivai pas à croire que je m'étais rendormi si longtemps après la sonnerie de mon réveille ce matin.

 **\- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

L'ange de ma vie vint s'installer à mes côtés. Je roulais alors sur elle afin de la surplomber et l'embrassai comme si ma vie en dépendait. Avec ferveur elle répondit à mon baiser jusqu'à ce que le souffle nous manque.

 **\- Tu m'inquiètes Edward.**

 **\- J'ai faits un cauchemar affreux. Alice avait organisé l'anniversaire des triplés, elle avait fait venir une troupe de cirque, des filles déguisées en princesses Disney... il y avait une cinquantaine de personnes... plein d'inconnus... Des gamins partout... ça grouillait d'enfants de tout âge... une horreur ! Et pire ! Toi !**

 **\- Moi ?**

 **\- Tu déprimais à mort, notre couple était dans une** **impasse** **, on n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis 6 mois ! Tu ne t'étais pas épilé depuis 2 mois...**

 **\- 2 mois ?! 6 mois sans sexe ?! Edward ça va pas ? Comment je pourrai me passer de ton corps aussi longtemps ? je pensais que le message d'hier soir était clair...**

Je ris et l'embrassai une nouvelle fois. Oui... nous avions fait l'amour hier soir et non pas il y a six mois !

\- **Je te jure c'était affreux... le seul truc bien était la fin.**

 **\- Dis moi.**

 **\- Nous avions fuis cette fête minable tous les deux et nous étions dans un hôtel chic de la ville, j'avais commandé du champagne et tu avais fait couler un bain. Je me suis réveillé au moment de la véritable** **célébration** **de ce rêve, c'est à dire, le moment de te rejoindre.**

 **\- On s'est sauvé de l'anniversaire de nos enfantes. On a pris la fuite ?**

 **\- Oui... mais pour ton bien. Enfin je suppose vu que je me suis réveillé avant de savoir.**

 **\- Désolée. Je voulais te laisser dormir. Les enfants ont été adorables ce matin, je n'avais pas besoin d'aide. Tu dormais si bien.**

 **\- Tu es un ange. Ma Bella parfaite !**

 **\- Mais elle ne va plus t'entendre ta Bella parfaite si elle ne change pas les piles de ses prothèses.**

Je souris et la laisser sortir du lit.

 **\- Alors t'aime pas les enfants ? Dans ton rêve tu disais qu'il y en avait partout et que c'était horrible.**

 **\- Ouais... En fait je n'aime que les miens. Mais on en a déjà assez. Non ?**

 **\- Hum.**

Elle se tourna en enlevant ses prothèses afin de changer les piles. Je fronçais les sourcils. Un « Hum » venant de Bella ? C'était seulement quand elle me cachait un truc. Elle voulait un autre enfant ? Seigneur 4 ça lui suffisait pas ? Pour attirer son attention vers moi je lui lançai un coussin dans les jambes, elle tourna la tête vers moi en me lançant un regard noir à cause du coussin. Je m'en fous ! Je me redressai afin de signer. Je savais très bien le faire, j'ignore pourquoi dans mon rêve j'étais nul.

\- **Tu veux un autre bébé ?**

Elle mordillait sa lèvre avant de se détourner à nouveau de moi. Elle m'agaçait là ! Je lui lançai un deuxième coussin, cette fois elle se tourna totalement vers moi, les points sur les hanches avant de m'engueuler par signe.

\- **T'as fini avec ses coussins ?! Tu veux pas attendre deux secondes que je change mes piles qu'on puisse parler avec des mots et pas des gestes ! C'est pas vrai ! Toi et la patience vous devriez vous rencontrer ça te ferait pas de mal de l'avoir comme copine !**

 **\- Non répond. Tu veux un autre bébé ? Juste oui ou non ! Après j'attends promis !**

 **\- La question ne se pose pas Edward. Maintenant attend !**

Quoi ? Elle se mit de nouveau dos à moi après ce dialogue en signe. Je sortis du lit et parlai conscient qu'elle ne m'entendait pas.

 **\- Quoi la question ne se pose pas ? Tu veux ou pas ? Moi je suis pas chaud du tout... pourquoi tu es si mal à l'aise... oh non ! Bella non ! T'es pas DÉJÀ enceinte ?**

Bien sûr elle n'eut aucune réaction, elle était concentrée sur le changement des piles de ses prothèses. Bon j'attends qu'elle finisse ou pas ? Ou alors je lui demande et je saurai tout de suite. Suis-je prêt pour cette révélation ? Elle avait raison, la patience n'était pas mon pote. Je tapai doucement sur son épaule. Elle me regarda avec appréhension. Je signai.

 **\- Bella... Est-tu déjà enceinte ?**

Pendant quelques secondes elle n'eut aucune réaction, ni expression. Puis elle me donna sa réponse en silence.

 **\- Oui Edward. Je suis enceinte.**

* * *

 **Et voilà... qu'en pensez vous ?**

 **Bonne soirée, à très vite**

 **Lexi**


End file.
